A Love To Last a Lifetime
by Allie Malfoy
Summary: When Hermione and Draco got married to protect him they never imagined others would get hurt. Now they must deal with guilt, enraged Slytherin’s and one murderous father to be together.


Hey guys,  
  
I hope you like this one.   
Malfoy  
Allie Malfoy  
  
Hermione's right hand was grabbed and lifted abruptly by Ginny Weasly saying "Where did you get this ring from it is beautiful?"  
  
"Well that was given to me by my boyfriend" Hermione said nonchalantly and grabbed back her hand and kept on walking down the main hall of the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Boyfriend" they all said in unison.  
  
"Oh hush guys, you both have girlfriends and Ginny you have a boyfriend why can't I have one huh," Hermione asked stopping at the last compartment.  
  
She opened the door and there sat Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hermione we must have the wrong compartment this is Malfoy's..." Ron was cut off because Hermione walked over and sat on his lap.  
  
"Ginny I got it from him" Hermione said. After she said this she turned around and kissed Draco.  
  
Harry and Ron both had to sit down at the site of their best friend kissing their worst nightmare.  
  
"What in the bloody hell is going on Meonie" Ron asked holding back his temper.  
  
"Ron, Harry calm down. Ginny seems to be taking this rather well follow her example..." Hermione scolded them but was cut off by Ginny.  
  
"So how long have you two been dating, Hermione?" Ginny adventured to know.  
  
"Well let me tell you the story. We knew each other before Hogwarts. He was that little boy who came over from the next door neighbor's house. Yes he used to live in the muggle world. That was before his father found out about him and took him back. Well he left when he was about ten and we had been dating for a year. We broke it off when he had to leave never thinking in a million years we would find each other but we did. On that first day at Hogwarts I recognized him. And finally at the sorting ceremony he recognized me so we started dating again but in secrecy." Hermione explained.  
  
"Well then why in the bloody hell is he so rude to you" Ron fumed.  
  
"Meonie let me explain" Draco said. "See when I was taken back by my father I had to hate and well I couldn't let my father find out I loved a muggle witch. So I had to make fun of her and torment her. But every night we would meet in this secret place and I would say sorry and so would she. But it has changed this year. I am no longer under his rule. I ran away because he told me I would have to kill Meonie" He hugged her tightly at this. "And I had been planning to go for years before then I just had to get up the strength to. So I left and I went to find Hermione. Well when I found her she took me to Dumbledore and I am now under his rule. So I no longer have to care."  
  
"But if you loved her then you shouldn't have cared" Harry brought up.  
  
"Harry when you are threatened and beaten every night so that you would hate anything muggle you listen." Draco said as Hermione got up off his lap.  
  
He stood up and turned around and Hermione helped him lift his shirt. There were scars up and down his back.  
  
"So now you see why Potter right?" Draco asked sitting back down.  
  
"But why would he do that to you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Ginny is he Lucius Malfoy he would be willing to do anything to see pain. And to keep his son from turning." Hermione said sitting back down on Draco.  
  
"Oh ok" Ginny understood.  
  
"Guys, especially you Ginny, I am sorry for not telling you but I couldn't. I didn't want him to get hurt or worse die." Hermione said laying her head on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Have you given up all of you friends and stuff?" Harry questioned Malfoy.  
  
"Yes, and well there is one more thing. Do you want me to tell them or do you want to Meonie?" Draco asked.  
  
"I guess I will. See guys to be given over to someone else that person has to disown you. And well when we went to Dumbledore we asked him what we could do. He gave us many options but the only one that would work was for Draco to marry a muggle witch. His father would surely disown him if he did. So Draco and I got married. Dumbledore performed the Comilokye ceremony and now we are bonded for life. With the protection of Dumbledore, Draco and I went and told his dad. Needless to say he was pissed, so he disowned Draco and well then we left. So don't get mad at him, it was a mutual decision. We love each other guys," Hermione explained to her wide- eyed friends.  
  
"Wow, Hermione this is a lot to throw at us at one time" Harry said leaning back on the bench.  
  
Ginny finally after that took a seat next to Harry and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"So guys are you still speaking to me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes why wouldn't we?" Ron asked surprised by her question.  
  
"Well I didn't know how you would take it, especially you Ron." Hermione said.  
  
After a few minutes of the talking and celebrating Professor Snape came walking in.  
  
"Hey Head boy, Head Girl lets go we need you to tell the people that the train has stopped and that they will be spending the night on the train."  
  
"Professor what is going on?" Hermione asked getting up followed by Draco.  
  
"Damn train has broken-down right in the middle of the muggle city so we have to fix it manually. So go tell the students that."  
  
Hermione and Draco walked hand and hand down the hall telling the students the news. The students were shocked by the news but even more shocked that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were holding hands and getting along. After telling all of the students they went back their cabin.  
  
The seats had been transformed into one big bed with changing areas to either side of the bed. They all started on their dinners when the compartment door opened abruptly.  
  
There stood Pansy, Crab and Goyle.  
  
Pansy barked "Draco Malfoy where have you been all summer and when are you doing in here with Potty, Weasel and the stupid Mudblood."  
  
"Well let's see, I am married to one and I am hanging out with her and my friends." Draco said.  
  
Then he kissed Hermione got up and slammed the door in her face and closed the curtain. Then he walked back over to them and continued talking and eating.  
  
"Well we better get to bed I am bushed." Draco said laying down right next to Hermione.  
  
He put his arms around her and both of them fell fast asleep.  
  
"Guys that is just a little creepy." Ron said "but I am ok with it Hermione seems happier than she has ever been."  
  
"Yep" Harry said laying down hugging Ginny.  
  
He fell asleep and so did she.  
  
"I can get used to Hermione and Draco but I will never get used to Harry and my Sister." Ron said lying down and falling asleep.  
  
An hour later Pansy opened the compartment door. And walked in. 


End file.
